


Held At Gunpoint

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Series: Whumptober (Eiji Edition) [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, Everyone is yelling to emphasize the s t r e s s, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Fluff, Okumura Eiji Deserves Better, Whumptober 2020, now with Ash whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Prompt 3 (Held at Gunpoint)Eiji's bite mark is discovered by the group.(Aftermath chapter added!)
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Whumptober (Eiji Edition) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947514
Comments: 17
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Weekend ended up being busier than expected and I couldn't work on prompt 3 until today. Prompt 5 should be posted later today!
> 
> Edit: I got a discord for people who want updates about my work or if you just want to chat about Banana Fish  
> https://discord.gg/SfWtu25bbH

"Nobody move!"

Before Eiji could blink, the barrel of a gun was jabbed into the side of his head. He shivered against the cold metal. In the corner of his eye, Ash had dropped whatever he was holding to grab his gun.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ash screamed, switching his aim between the woman pointing her gun at Eji and the rest of the gang trying to get him to lower his.

Hesitantly, Nova grabbed Eiji's arm and raised the sleeve to reveal his bloody and bandaged arm. She gestured to it. "Unwrap it." The softness in her voice was gone.

Eiji complied, slowly removing the bandages, eyes focused on Nova's finger as Ash continued to scream. Gasps echoed throughout the camp as Eiji revealed the month old bite mark on his arm.

"Shit, we let this fucker into our camp!" Natan stepped back. Eiji watched the group, the people he and Ash had trusted with their lives, slowly view him as a monster rather than a person. They were laughing and joking around three minutes ago, and now they feared him.

"He's not gonna turn!" Ash yelled. They were doubtful. They had seen Nova's brother turn, but they didn’t know he had hidden his bite longer than Eiji's.

They believed Eiji would turn instantly.

Knowing this, Ash pointed his gun at Nova.

"Ash, no!"

He tried to pull the trigger only to be tackled to the ground. Alina tossed his gun aside and pinned him down. The rest of the group helped, leaving Eiji helpless next to Nova.

"I'm sorry, Eiji." Nova apologized.

"Shooting him would be a mercy. He's a detriment to the group and we wasted supplies on him!" Alina argued. Ash's face was nearly buried in the dirt, but he continued to yell profanities at them.

"He won't turn! We're heading to Savannah because–"

"Because of the radio broadcasts, right?" Nova finished. "It's pointless. He'll turn by then." Her eyes softened. She knew what it was like to have someone important to you die. "Ash, trust me. I know."

"You don't know shit! Just give me back my gun and we'll leave." Ash tried to plead. Eiji knew they wouldn't allow it. The group had given up on the idea of a cure. Not Ash, though. Ash would believe in it until he knew it was 100% impossible.

"So what do we do with him?" Natan pointed to Eiji. Eiji kept his head down. It was hopeless, Alina had the final say in what would happen.

"Nova, if you want to shoot him, then shoot." She decided as Ash struggled even harder.

"Don't you dare, Nova!" His glare hardened, and Eiji could feel Nova shake. "I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you! Let him go!"

Eiji turned to Ayanda, who had been quiet the entire time. "Please…" he begged. If anyone would listen to him, it had to be them.

But instead, Ayanda kept their head down. "Sorry, man. You know what we do to infected."

"Nova, if you pull that trigger you will never see the light of day!" Ash threatened, managing to free his hand. Eiji knew it was true, they'd all be dead in a matter of seconds.

Nova sighed before hardening her gaze. "I'm sorry, Eiji. God bless you."

The last thing Eiji heard before the  _ bang _ was Ash screaming his name.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash deals with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm writing instead of doing work don't judge me

All Ash could see was red. His mind went blank the minute he heard the gun go off. When he came to, he was drenched in red. The floor, the bodies, his knife…

He's never seen so much red before.

Gun in one hand and knife in the other, Ash was surrounded by the corpses of what used to be his friends, people he was supposed to be able to trust. 

Images of what happened flashed in his mind. Alina was first, he got his hand free and grabbed his knife. Natan was closest, and there was a bullet wound from when Ash got a hold of his gun. He killed Ayanda with their own weapon, finally understanding why they put nails in the bat.

He turned around only to come face to face with Eiji's corpse staring at him. For someone that never shot a gun before now, Nova managed to make sure he wouldn't turn. But he was never going to turn. He bent down, hands shaking as he closed Eiji's eyes. Even though he was dead, he felt guilty for making him have to see that.

The gunshots and screams might've alerted anyone and anything in the area. He had to leave.

A whimper made him spin around and aim his gun at whatever moved. Nova was still alive, mixed up with the rest of the bodies. Her leg was broken, covered in her blood as well as her friends. Tears rolled down her face as she stared at the bloody and mutilated corpses Ash left behind.

"Why…?" was all she could whisper.

Ash walked closer, gun aimed at her forehead.

"I said not to shoot."

_ Bang! _

Nova slumped down, joining the rest. Ash let his empty gun and knife fall to the ground. He walked back to Eiji's corpse. God, how did he look so peaceful? If Ash ignored the wound he could imagine Eiji was just sleeping, imagine he would wake up and everything would be fine.

But that wouldn't be the case.

He ransacked their pathetic base for supplies, taking Ayanda's baseball bat and stuffing medicine into a bag. Once he grabbed everything useful, he carefully picked up Eiji. He couldn't leave him here, even if there weren't many places to bury his body. Ideally, it would've been in Japan at the age of eighty, not twenty-one in the middle of nowhere.

He carried Eiji out of the base, listening to the sounds of zombies groaning in the distance. Aslan died with Eiji, leaving only Ash: murderer, demon, a Lynx in the wild. His only comfort was that Eiji wouldn't have to needlessly suffer anymore.


End file.
